


Lost in Translation

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Wow i didn't have to google translate, chicken nugs, non binary character, non binary laf, nugs are love nugs are life, that basic french is all my own brain, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: Follow me on tumblr @im-writing-out-of-time





	Lost in Translation

Laf was striding down the sidewalk, their outer façade the perfect depiction of confidence, their mind crumbling in doubt. They walked into the nearest McDonald’s, eyes searching for their friends. Alexander was stooped over in one of the furthest booths, his hair pulled back hastily in a ponytail. 

They slid into the booth across from Alexander. “Alex, I think…”

Alexander looked up, mouth full of chicken nugget. 

“Alexander, what are you doing?” 

Alexander’s jaw chewed slowly and he swallowed the last bit of chicken nugget. “Nothing. Just enjoying some chicken nugs before you got here so I didn’t look disgusting for eating twice my weight in nugs later when we order as a pair.” 

“I- Do you do this every time we go somewhere? Is that why you’re always early?”

“Psh, only fast food establishments. Wouldn’t make sense to do it at a restaurant.” He dipped another chicken nugget into the sweet and sour sauce, scooping it up before shoving it in his mouth. 

“You are disgusting,” Lafayette chastised. “But no matter. I have a real problem.”

“Is it the fact that getting the burger you know you want is going to ruin your lipstick?”

“I think Peggy is cheating on me,” they blurted out. 

Alexander choked on the chicken nugget in his mouth. “Peggy? Like, our Peggy? Like, Margarita Schuyler Peggy? Like, your girlfriend and my best friend Margarita Schuyler Peggy?”

“Yes, Alexander!”

“No way. Not happening. She’s in love with you, dude.” 

“Well, so she says, and so you say.” Laf fiddled with the ring on his right hand; a gift from Peggy. “She’s started to be hiding her phone from me, and her passcode is changed. And I’m not the type to get nosy and she knows that but I cannot help but fear that she is being unfaithful. And if she does allow me to see her phone, she has a locked folder of apps on the home screen. And if I should ask her what is in there, she gets nervous and says ‘nothing’ and locks her phone. What else am I supposed to be thinking?” 

“Maybe you should confront her about it? Like, I’m still a thousand percent sure that she’s in love with you and would never cheat on you. Just ask her.” 

“No, I cannot. If I were to confront her about it and it were not true, I would never forgive myself. And she would never forgive me.” 

“So we’ll test her then. What did she say she was doing today?”

“Alexander,” Laf said, carefully. “I do not think this is right. We should not test her.”

“Psh,” Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. “WE won’t be. I will be. Where is she?”

“At the mall, but I want no part of the testing.”

“Dude, fair enough. Lemme FaceTime her.” 

Alex scrolled down the list and clicked on her name, wiggling his body in his seat, dancing as the phone rang. Lafayette set their head on the table and knotted their hands in their hair. They heard the faint noise as the phone stopped ringing and Peggy answered. 

“Hey Alex!”

“Hey, what’re you and Laf doing today?”

“Well, I’m at the mall, but I thought Gilbert was-“ 

“Ooh, what’s in those bags?” Alexander exclaimed, cutting her off. 

Peggy sat on one of the seats of the store she was in; a shoe store by the looks of things. One by one, she began to pull the top of some clothes out of the bags. 

“So I got a bunch of cute dresses, some new lingerie, a bathing suit or two, and now I’m in the shoe store looking for … well, I’m not sure what I’m looking for now. I think Gilbert wants a new pair of heels. But I’m not sure if these dresses would look better with heels, or flats, or sandals.”

“Well what are they all for?”

“I’d tell you, but I know you can’t keep a secret from Gilbert.” 

“Okay, that’s fair, but you should also still tell me because now I’m more curious and want to know even more. C’mon, Pegs. I won’t tell Laf.”

Her laugh rang through the phone’s speakers. “Yes, you will Alex. Anyway I gotta go. I’m gonna finish shopping and then I want to be home before Gilbert gets there. I’m still surprised that they’re not there yet. Lemme text them quick.”

Lafayette darted up and put their phone on silent a slight moment before a text came through. 

Where are you?  
Alex said you aren’t at McDonald’s yet 

They fired off a text, their hands shaking as their fingers tapped the screen. 

I am walking up to the McDonald’s now. 

Luckily for Laf, the door rang at the perfect time. 

“That must be Laf, tell them I love them.” 

“Will do. You should tell me what those-” 

“Bye, Alex,” she said before ending the call. 

Lafayette’s phone buzzed in their hand. 

Have fun with Alex, babe. I love you. 

“Okay, so that wasn’t as tell-tale as I was hoping. But when you get home, now you can ask her what she bought and if she lies you’ll know something’s up.” 

“Oui, yes, I suppose.” 

“Come on, Laf, it’s nothing. She’s not cheating on you. Let’s go order some more nugs.”

Lafayette snorted slightly. “You’re disgusting.”

“Yeah, yeah. You say that, but you’re about to buy me more nugs, so you’re just encouraging my bad habits.”

They walked toward the cashier and Laf pushed Alex in front of them. “Go ahead. Order your “nugs,” that way I can pay.” 

Alex blew them a kiss and Laf rolled their eyes. “You know you love me, Gilbert.”

“You’re lucky I still want to be your friend, Alexander.”  
__________________________________________

Peggy was home by the time Lafayette walked through the door. ‘Hey, Gil,” she called from the living room. “I made some mac ’n’ cheese if you want some.”

“The boxed stuff?” 

Peggy wrapped her arms around their midsection. “No, homemade. Why? Did you want some boxed stuff?” 

“Oh, no, mon amour. I was hoping for your delicious homemade mac ’n’ cheese.” They pressed a kiss to her lips and another to the top of her head. “How was your shopping trip?”

“It was good. I got a few dresses and some shoes.” She pulled back from Laf, moving to a box she had placed on the counter. “I got you that pair of heels you’ve been looking at. The blue peep toe stilettos? They had one pair left in your size.” 

“They’re beautiful,” they marveled as they opened the box. “I love them. Thank you.” They pulled her into a hug. “Did you get anything else?”

“I got a new bathing suit for this summer, but that’s about it.”

“I can’t wait to see you in it, mon coeur. I bet you will look absolutely stunning.”

Peggy blushed. “Only for you.” 

There was a comfortable silence between them for a moment before Lafayette put the box with shoes on the counter. “Peggy, can we talk for a bit?” 

“Okay, about what?” 

“Why you’ve been so secretive lately.” 

Peggy’s face scrunched up in surprise. “Gil, what are you talking about?”

“Are you cheating on me?”

The silence between them was considerably more uncomfortable. Peggy’s face fell, and Gilbert fell back into a chair. 

“Believe me, Peggy. It’s the last thing I want to even consider but you’ve been hiding your phone, and when I’m allowed to do something as simple as google something, there’s a bunch of apps locked away in a secret folder, and I did not try to guess the password because I did not want to break your trust, but I know you also bought lingerie earlier. Why so many secrets?” 

Peggy stayed frozen, incredulous. “I would never, ever, ever betray you, Gilbert. I’m not being unfaithful. Please believe me.” 

“Peggy, it is hard to believe when you are keeping so many secrets, and being so distant lately.” 

She sat on their lap and pressed a gentle kiss to their lips. “I’ve been being so secretive because I’ve been preparing a surprise for you. _J’apprends le Français pour tu.”_

“You’ve- you’re- I can’t believe- for me?” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. I’ve been planning a trip for us to go back to your home. I was thinking mid-summer so we could visit your home, visit the beaches and go swimming in the Mediterranean. The lingerie was going to be a surprise for the trip.” 

“And I have ruined it all,” they whispered. 

“Ruined the surprise maybe,” Peggy giggled before kissing them on the forehead. “But the trip can still go on. We can still enjoy ourselves. We can spend our time together in your home country. I’ve heard it’s a beautiful place. La belle France.” 

“Oui, mon amour. La belle France.” 

Peggy got off of Laf’s lap and walked towards the living room once more. “Get something to eat and come meet me in the bedroom. Just because you know there’s lingerie doesn’t mean that you know what it looks like,” she said, winking as she sauntered off. 

They swallowed harshly as they watched her hips sway off. They fumbled in their pocket for their phone, dialing Alex’s number. 

The phone rang for what seemed like forever until Alexander’s voice filled their ears. “Hey, Laf. What’s-”

“She’s been learning French for me.”

“What?”

Laf drummed their nails against the countertop. “Peggy, she isn’t cheating. She’s been learning French for me, and she’s been planning this trip to France for us this summer and she’s so beautiful and I’m so in love with her.”

Alexander laughed through the phone. “You’re a disgusting sap, you know that?” 

“I’m so deeply in love with her, I thought my heart was going to break in two when I thought she was cheating.”

“Well instead, she was being disgustingly in love with you. You guys are so grossly in love. Man, have I said you’re disgusting?” 

“Disgusting and in love, mon ami. Now, I have my petite amie waiting for me in some lingerie that was supposed to be a surprise that got ruined. So, bye,” they said, hanging up. 

They ran down the hall to their bedroom and pushed open the door. The room was dark and… empty? 

“Peggy? Où es-tu, mon amour?” 

“Gil, you little fuck, get back to the kitchen and eat,” Peggy yelled from.... the living room? 

Laf strode back to the living room to find Peggy sitting on the couch and they plopped their self beside her. “What if I am not hungry? I did just eat with Alexander not too long ago.” 

“You said you were hoping for my homemade mac ‘n’ cheese. Go eat.” 

Gil stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen, turning every few steps, pleading with their eyes. 

“Puppy dog eyes don’t work on me, Gil,” she laughed. “You must’ve forgotten that I grew up with ‘Liza. I’m immune to anything less adorable than that.” 

“You wound me, mon chou. Absolutely wounded.” They walked to the kitchen and scooped the macaroni into the bowl, shoveling it in their face as they walked back to the living room. The couch sank under their ass as they dropped them self backwards. 

Peggy glared at them as her body was jostled. “Was that really necessary?” 

“Oh definitely,” they said. 

Peggy curled into their side as they ate, their eyes fixed on the movie in front of them. Gil’s bowl found its way to the coffee table, emptied of its contents. Their arm stretched behind Peggy and their fingers twirled around a curl in her hair. 

The end credits began to roll and Peggy pushed herself off the couch. “I should go put on your surprise now.” 

Laf stood up and wrapped their arms around Peggy and threw her back on the couch, laying down beside her. “Just lay here with me, ma petite. You can surprise me later. Right now I just want to hold you in my arms.”

_“Je t’aime, Gilbert.”_

__

__

_“Je t’aime, aussi, ma chère. Avec tout le monde.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
